The present invention relates to a heated simulated rock for terrarium. In the prior art, it is known to provide a simulated heated rock for a terrarium. However, Applicant is unaware of any such device which includes all of the features and aspects of Applicant's invention.
In particular, Applicant is unaware of any such device which is completely self-contained not requiring any electrical cord. Commercially available heated simulated rocks are electrically powered using a cord which extends out of the terrarium. Animals routinely climb up the cord to escape. Furthermore, animals also chew on the cord causing danger of electrocution as well as creating potential and actual fire hazards. As such, a need has developed for such a device which does not provide such dangers of fire and electrocution.
In a further aspect, Applicant is unaware of any such device which provides the combination of a self-contained power supply with the provision of a chamber within the simulated rock designed to provide shelter and safety for an animal.